


Frostbite

by Star_Universe_20



Series: Virggo twins [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forest-fire, Frostbite, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Universe_20/pseuds/Star_Universe_20
Summary: The back story for my Marvel OC's
Series: Virggo twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963948





	Frostbite

Bang.  
Clash.  
Everything is blurry, quiet, numb. When my census finally came back to me I ran towards my brother I grabbed his arm and ran towards the car. A little yellow bug with a black interior, that was as old as us, that Father got us for our sixteenth birthday, which was last month. Once we got close to the car I let go of Max's arm so he could get to the driver's side. I opened the door and sat down staring out the windshield but not seeing anything. I moved my eyes towards the adorable bee plush that Max hung up on the mirror while I asked Max, still in shock.  
“Did you know you could do that?”  
“No”  
I look over towards Max, he’s staring at his hands.  
“We did guess that our twin telepathy wasn’t the only thing we could do.” Yes, we have twin telepathy, shut up.  
“Well, we didn’t guess summoning a shield that stopped bullets.” Yes, we can do that to appear, shut up. I let out a heavy sigh and rested my head on the headrest studying the roof. After a while, I heard the car start and before I knew it we were home. When we opened the front door, after a struggle unlocking it, Dad popped up off the couch to intercept us.  
“I heard what happened are you two okay?” Dad questioned after kissing both our heads as hello.  
“Ya Dad, we're fine,” Max starts.  
“Just in shock” I finished.  
“ Just as long as you two are alright”  
“Ya Dad we’re alright,” Max says over his shoulder as we make our way to our shared bedroom. Yes, we share a room. Yay! To bunk beds.

Once we got to our bedroom Max dropped his backpack and face planted on his bed, which is all yellow with a bee. Our room walls are blue with a yellow accent wall. In it, there are two purple bean bags set in front of the tv and tv stand. Which is beside our bunk beds. In front of our bunk bed is a white bookshelf, then next to the door is our dresser. I climbed up to my bunk and pulled a Max.  
“Life”


End file.
